zombieland_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Kotaro Tatsumi
Kotaro Tatsumi (巽 幸太郎, Tatsumi Kōtarō) is the energetic producer of the idol group Franchouchou who is the one that resurrected the girls from different eras as zombies to be part of his idol group. Official Bio The mysterious idol producer. Always seen wearing a black jacket on his back, a red vest with a tentacle from the Kojima food industry sticking out and black sunglasses that never fall off. An arrogant man who won't let common sense get in his way, he was the one that resurrected the seven "legendary" zombies. He plans to enlist the zombie idols to save the Saga prefecture, the so-called "Zombie Land Saga Project", although no one knows the true details of his plans. Appearance Kotaro is a young adult man with a tidy combed hairstyle, he wears sunglasses, a formal attire and he always has dried squid in his vest pocket. In 2008, he was wearing a school military gakuran uniform. Personality Tatsumi is a loud and eccentric idol producer who has big ambitions for "saving" the Saga prefecture with his zombie idols. He is unwavering and passionate when it comes to achieving this goal, doing whatever it takes to make the girls into a sensational idol group. Though he may have lofty motivations, however, Tatsumi himself seems to be quite an idiot and often pretends to be more knowledgeable than he actually is. When his ignorance is ever revealed, he often resorts to lashing out and yelling at whoever called him out. He rarely ever takes into account the girls' feelings about his ill-conceived and unreasonable plans, such as forcing Sakura Minamoto to perform in front of a crowd of death metal fans when she explicitly told him that she couldn't. Despite his flaws, Tatsumi does seem to have some semblance of wisdom and understanding, telling off Ai Mizuno and Junko Konno for giving up on the idol group so easily, which would eventually help convince them to join the group. Another time, when Junko locked herself up, he gives her advice on her issues with modern idols. He also shows this side by demonstrating a fair amount professionalism as a manager such as creating various business opportunities and connections and lecturing how Saki Nikaidō's actions in a fight could potentially ruin Franchouchou's reputation. Synopsis Early life There is but little history about Kotaro, except at one point he was classmates with Sakura and the rest remains a mystery. The only info known is that Kotaro is versed as an idol producer with an eccentric demeanor. Currently, his goal in mind is to "save Saga" by forming a group of zombie idols. He started by somehow bringing various girls back to life as zombies: Saki Nikaido of the Kyushu region, Heisei idol Ai Mizuno, Showa idol Junko Konno, Meiji courtesan Yugiri, child prodigy Lily Hoshikawa, and the "legendary" Tae Yamada. Season 1 After Sakura died, Kotaro revived her as a zombie and took her in as part of his "zombie idol" project. After forming his idol group, he sent the girls into various events with little regard to dignity in order to increase their public figures. Though he may come across as farfetched and reckless, his ideas allowed him to take up more opportunities with more fittingly idol activities. Soon after the girls finally hit stardom, he begun showing more professionalism and started engaging in formal business opportunities to maintain the girl's careers. Over the course of management, he gave girls useful advice and did all in his power to maintain their feelings by complying to many of their needs. Skills Despite his eccentric personality and abrasive behavior, Kotaro has displayed numerous skills. Necromancy Kotaro seems to have some kind of skill in a form of necromancy, as he brought the 7 members of Franchouchou back to life as zombies. More than that, it's implied he had some way to restore significant portions of said members as most of them were damaged to critical levels (Lighting scorching -Ai Mizuno, explosions -Saki Nikaido, -Junko Konno or literally rotted away Yugiri, who died 100 of years ago) but not fully as scars, skin color and detaching limbs are still present. Make-Up Artist Thanks to the skills Kotaro acquired in Hollywood, he is able to make the zombies look like normal girls. Most likely beyond the normal level so that some of the skill may be due to his Necromancy. Music Composition Kotaro is knowledgeable in music composition, as shown in episode 8 when he is at a Piano helping write "To my Dearest." It is likely he composed the rest of Franchouchou's songs as well. In chapter 9.1 of the Zombieland Saga manga, Kotaro can be seen struggling to come up with ideas for a song involving a duet between Junko and Ai for the upcoming Saga Rock festival as they are polar opposites. Through the use of tofu, he eventually has an epiphany and finishes the song in time for Saga Rock. Beatboxing In Episode 2, it is shown that Kotaro has significant skill in beatboxing as he did the main beat to fuel the rap battle between Sakura Minamoto and Saki Nikaido, where he was able to quicken his beat immediately when Yugiri joined in playing her Shamisen. Charisma Kotaro has been shown to be able to woo both male and female characters into doing what he wants, such as the older woman and the boss of the chicken shop. Supernatural strength Kotaro proved himself extremely powerful for a human being, capable of casually overpowering zombies and breaking blocked doors with simple kicks (When one of the Girls barricaded themselves to hide in sorrow Zombieland Saga episode 7). Trivia * Kotaro's surname 'Tatsumi '''means "southeast" (巽). ** Kotaro's former surname '''Inui ' (乾) means "northwest". * Despite being so charismatic, Kotaro seems to have a fear of public speaking as seen during Episode 5 when he was asked to address the crowd at the Gatalympics. * Kotaro appears to have a history with Sakura Minamoto as seen in Episode 12 when listening to the news forecast of a snowstorm, he had a flashback to Sakura picking up a CD album in which he had dropped and returning it to him. It is not yet known the extent of the relationship between the two. * When Kotaro and the barman were discussing the Zombieland Saga Project, the pub they were in is called the New Jofuku. ** Jofuku (徐福) is the Japanese name for Xu Fu, a court sorcerer during the Qin Dynasty who was sent to take the elixir of life from the immortals. The pictures on the wall of the bar are of Jofuku Long Life Center in Saga. Reference Category:Characters Category:Humans